Transfiguration
by Alphawave
Summary: When the factions supporting Sasaki rise up and take arms against the SOS Brigade, Kyon is forced to become the commander of a new brigade to combat this new threat. As the battle fought for Haruhi and Sasaki rages on, Kyon must choose where his priorities lie and maybe, in the process, save the world.
1. The beginning of Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Haruhi Suzumiya

It's surprising the things people take for granted in every day life. Take for instance the introduction to a movie. We've been conditioned to accept a slow pan of the landscape accompanied with some quiet introspective music, a random person we can hear but not see starts talking about how they got here or mention some random quote that will eventually become plot significant. The cherry blossoms that fall despite it being the wrong season, the small gust of wind that tousles a stranger's hair but only enough to create a sense of movement, they too are mainstays of fiction. And sure, they may be contrived at times, but we can all appreciate in some small way these humble beginnings. One way or another, we get used to the usual scenery.

There could be thousands of worlds inhabited by aliens—I know one such alien that's a couple doors down from my homeroom so it's not as impossible a thought anymore. Hell, there could be a myriad of different realities I was incapable of sensing yet always just within my grasp but, in the end, I am just a simple human being, watching the world pass me by on the rooftop.

Why was I on the rooftop watching strangers walk up and down the hill that led to my school? Well, it's a pretty simple reason. I just…felt like it.

Okay, so it might not be the most exciting of beginnings. No giant mecha declaring war against Earth has crash-landed right in front of my house. No running away from the police for a crime I most certainly did not commit as I desperately try to find evidence of my innocence. No world-ending catastrophe I must prevent. Still, it was a significant change in my lunchtime routine. Ordinarily, I'd eat with Kunikida and Taniguchi in the classroom or, if the weather was nice, find a spot beneath the tree by the sports field. It's not as though many people go to the rooftop as there are normally teachers supervising the area but that day there were none, and the door was unlocked. I turned the doorknob with ease and stepped out into the warm sunlight and light, gentle breeze.

That's how it all began. With the wind lightly blowing through my hair, the cherry blossom petals floating by, the people in the town and the houses below all in perfect harmony. But my focus wasn't on how _perfect_ this situation was or how cliché it may seem to any passers-by. My focus was on a certain Brigade leader I knew, quietly eating a bento with the world reflected in her eyes. Funny. I don't remember her ever bringing a lunch box before today.

I stepped forward, and Haruhi's head swerved towards me. If I had been attempting to sneak up on her (which I sadly was not) then I would have failed miserably.

"Oh, Kyon!" She looked at my own lunch bag, clutched in my right hand. "Having lunch?"

I shrugged as I sat down next to her, even though I knew perfectly well that the answer was "Yes". I took out my bento from the bag and I couldn't help but compare my lunch with hers. Out of the two of us, mine was meager and boring in presentation. Could this peasant of a lunch really be in the presence of such a godly bento?

Haruhi shrugged too and ate her food. In the silence that ensued, I took it as a sign for me to eat too.

You'd think that a guy and a girl, regardless of their relationship, would have something to say while they're eating lunch on the rooftop on what could've been a very romantic setting for a TV drama, but Haruhi was anything but typical and she was perfectly content in munching loudly right next to me. And sure, I had plenty of conversation starters I could have used but time and experience had taught me that they rarely had the designated effect on Haruhi. In the end, we both said nothing. We just stared at the horizon before us and quietly ate our food.

A few birds fly above our heads heading north. The clouds, like cotton candy at the summer festival that kids would drool over. The sky was an incredibly vivid hue of blue and I couldn't help but be transfixed by the things that lay in a world above mine. Times like this that you truly comprehend the beauty around you. For people like me, those times were well and truly few and far in between.

A couple minutes later when Haruhi's bento box was empty did she (decide to) speak again.

"Hey, Kyon. Have you ever wondered why we're (since she's more casual) here?"

"What, did your parents not give you the talk? When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Haruhi angrily huffed. "I mean, how did humans come to be on Earth? Perhaps it was the dinosaurs, or maybe aliens?"

"What, nothing about some god creating us? I thought we just evolved from apes."

Haruhi scoffed haughtily. "Scientists say it was evolution and theists say it's because we were made from God but there are so many gaps in both theories. They are just theories that we take to be true because there has yet to be any conclusive evidence to prove either. We will never know for certain."

I hate to say this but Haruhi did kind of have a point. Though I am currently on Team Evolution, it was technically just a theory and until someone proves otherwise, it shall remain a theory. Knowing Haruhi though, the real answer was probably a mixture of the two. A combination of Darwin's theory of evolution mixed in with the interference of a higher being that could, to us mere mortals, might appear like a god. It's not like the time travellers have the answer. They have difficulty going back any earlier than four years ago so to time travel billions and billions of years seemed a bit of a stretch.

I took a bite from my food. The trademark of my mother: good presentation, bland flavor. In the time it took Haruhi to finish her lunch, I ate maybe a third of mine. This conversation was far more interesting than sub par food. "Maybe there is no true answer. Maybe it's both. For all we know, God could have bestowed the power of evolution and that's how humans came to be."

"Yeah, but…don't you ever think there's more to humanity? Can one person really, truly create a universe?"

At this point in time, my head was trying to wrap around the concept of Haruhi unraveling theism and decided that it's best I did not think about the implications. After all, when you start to question the existence of God when you are God yourself…

"Adults have difficulty grasping the concept of a higher cosmic being, let alone trying to figure out if it exists or not. I doubt a bunch of high school students like us will ever find the answer."

…it can lead to some unintended consequences.

Haruhi stared me for a second too long before sighing. "Perhaps you're right."

On the inside I was quietly celebrating my small victory against Haruhi but if I knew better I shouldn't have been so happy and smug about it. When it came to Haruhi, there was always a calm before the storm. Just because she always acts like she's running on solar-powered batteries doesn't mean that she can't be normal and for the past few months, Haruhi had been just that. Normal. Those moments of normalcy with Haruhi, I took them for granted. Like the usual scenery, it became commonplace, a fixture in my life that I never truly appreciated. But this was the longest calm before the storm. Any second now, my world would erupt from the cracks that I had ignored for so long.

Even now, knowing all the signs, there was no way for me to know what storm would be unleashed that day, what fate I had sealed just with a change of my routine.

Haruhi stared at the horizon while I continued to eat in silence, which lasted for about half an hour until the bell rang by which we head on to class. Nothing exciting or memorable happened that day in the classroom. As always, Haruhi dazed off and looked outside but I think perhaps for the first time, she was actually looking. I even caught myself doing it from time to time today, which was a rarity. The trees looked so green and the air felt so inviting and the city never looked so perfect. There was a mystical new essence to this world we inhabited that wasn't there yesterday and it had Haruhi and I hooked. I briefly entertained the idea that today's beauty was an artificial construct made by Haruhi's desires, that she wanted a perfect, beautiful day but I dismissed it. For reasons I wasn't quite sure of, I didn't want to ruin the magic.

After school, I head to the clubroom and played chess with Koizumi for old times' sake. Nothing interesting happened. Haruhi sat at her desk surfing the Internet, her red 'Brigade Chief' armband loud and proud. Asahina-san was making tea and smiling to herself. Nagato was reading the original Russian Transcript of War and Peace. I eventually went home, did a bit of homework, and watched a bit of TV. Just after dinner, Koizumi called me on my phone. I managed to pick it up before my sister could scream into my ear that the phone was ringing. Another small victory I shouldn't have been so happy about.

"Oh thank God, it's you!" Koizumi breathed in a rare fit of panic.

Well. That's one way to say hello.

"Y-yes, yes, I know, that was impolite but..." He took several quick breaths, each succeeding breath longer than the last. "J-just come to Nagato-san's apartment. We need you here. It's urgent."

I couldn't even ask why he's at Nagato's place or why he sounds so panicked before he hung up on me. Already I was worried, not so much because Koizumi urgently requested my presence but because for the life of me, I could not ever recall him sounding so frightened. The man on the phone was nothing like the wannabe model with the plastic smile that I've known these last two years.

I quickly got my shoes on, made an excuse to my parents about why I was going to a girl's house in the middle of a school night, grabbed my bike and headed straight for Nagato's place. Conveniently, the apartment manager had expected my arrival so he buzzed me in. Nagato's door was completely unlocked. In the journey I had almost forgotten the terror in Koizumi's voice that shook me before but I was harshly reminded when I entered the room.

Nagato and Koizumi were there, as was Asahina-san. When I entered the room and they stared at me, I felt a chill. The warm, perfect smile of Asahina-san was gone. Koizumi, normally so confident and self-assured, looked even more afraid than he sounded on the phone as he paced around the room. Even Nagato was visibly frowning.

Normally it was Haruhi's job to be the morale booster but perhaps I could fill the role. "Hey. How's everyone doing?"

No one responded. They all just despondently looked at the floor.

"Is there something I should know?"

Silence was Nagato's reply.

I turned to Asahina-san but she was trying to calm her shaking hands. I even looked at Koizumi, knowing how much he loved to hear his own voice, but even he was unnaturally silent.

Looks like it's up to Nagato to save the day.

"Nagato-san?"

She nodded. "Two hours, 47 minutes and 12 seconds ago, the Integrated Data Sentient Entity declared that all humanoid interfaces created by the Sky Canopy Dominion are to be classified as hostile. Any hostile interface must be destroyed on sight."

I'm pretty sure my face went pale. "W-why do you need to take such extreme measures?"

Koizumi glumly chimed in, "Because they declared war."

…WHAT?!

"The Agency and the rival espers, the Data Overmind and the Sky Canopy Dominion, the time travelers of Asahina-san's future and the time travelers of Fujiwara's future. They've all declared war against each other."

"W-what the hell?" I spluttered out. Six factions declared war on each other. On a Tuesday? What happened today?

"I apologise for not telling you this sooner." Koizumi let out a strained smile. "To be honest, these discussions have been going on for quite some time now. I've been trying to campaign for a compromise within the Agency but I have been unsuccessful. I'm sure the debate between the time travelers and the interfaces have been similarly unsuccessful considering the outcome."

As always I have to be the last one to know things.

"It's not that I did not want to tell you. It's just that I—" Koizumi turned to the girls, "— _we_ did not think the talks would end so badly. War is the last thing we want."

"Classified information, classified information, classified information," Asahina-san rambled nervously to herself.

"So…so when you say 'war', you mean—"

"I mean combat. I mean fighting to the death. I mean bloodshed. The term 'war' is quite a convenient way of describing the events that have occurred."

"It's…" Nagato began.

I turned to Nagato. "What is it?"

"…It is hard to fight against my orders. " Nagato quietly said.

I had to put my foot down—apparently literally, if the shock on everybody's faces meant anything. I felt a little bit guilty for frightening them but it got their attention. I decided to roll with it. "Everybody, start from the beginning. So the espers, aliens, and time travelers are fighting each other. What else?"

Koizumi seemed reluctant to share—for once, might I add. Fortunately, I still had Nagato. "The factions supporting Sasaki have been growing more and more dissatisfied since her powers have been transferred back into Haruhi. They oppose the decision partly because they claim Sasaki is the legitimate inheritor of Haruhi's powers but also because their power has decreased drastically ever since the exchange. The Sky Canopy Dominion has established connection with the rival esper and time traveler factions that support Sasaki. The Integrated Data Sentient Entity did not expect the Sky Canopy Dominion to join forces with outside forces."

The Data Overmind may not be a time traveler but it still had some impressive knowledge at its behest. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Nagato shook her head. She had no clue.

"Asahina-san?"

She was still quivering in fear. I don't think I'll get much out of her tonight.

"The short answer, Kyon: we don't know." Koizumi said. "The long answer: the Organisation asked me to come up with a plan because they assumed my closeness to Haruhi will perhaps provide me with inspiration on what to do. Unfortunately, said inspiration has not come to me, nor has inspiration hit Asahina-san and Nagato-san, and so we brought you here."

"Why?" I asked blindly.

Koizumi looked at me as though he was regarding me seriously for the first time in his life. "We need your help."

At first, I looked at him with the utmost disdain, thinking he was joking. It took me one more second to realize Koizumi was in fact not joking at all. I was unsure of what kind of face I made, probably a mix of incredulousness and horror.

After a few vaguely coherent sentences, I stopped to take a breath. I always had a sneaking suspicion something as absurd as an all-out war for a goddess was possible. Haruhi made literally anything possible. But even in the realms of Haruhi's wildest dreams, never would she want a war. The whole point of the SOS Brigade was to be friends with the supernatural. She would ultimately want peace, perhaps maybe with a couple of hijinks to keep the thrill of the supernatural alive. It was one of the few good traits about Haruhi. She held no malice for anyone.

And to think a war started all because she was a god. Well…if the Crusades have taught me anything, this isn't the first or last war to occur because of a difference in faith.

This was the part of the story where the protagonist is given his sacred mission to serve and protect whatever he must, well, serve and protect. He's given reasons why, often provoked to act by a father figure or a teacher figure or his friends. For a long time, I was the stoic side character, the forgettable face in the crowd, and now I have suddenly been promoted to protagonist status. Truth be told, I'd rather preferred being the side character. I don't have to worry about conflicts too often, I don't have to worry about juggling school with my other responsibilities, and most importantly, I don't have to worry about making speeches.

But I guess every protagonist starts somewhere. This just so happened to be mine.

"You have to prevent the fighting."

Everyone turned to look at me, all with a mixture of inquisitiveness and worry.

I sighed out loud. "Look, I'm just a normal human being, you all know that but as far as Sasaki is concerned, she is too. If the hostilities between the aliens get any worse, they may bring the conflict out into our world, the real world." I gesture to the park outside Nagato's window. "The human world. And there's no need for humans to get involved in this war, right?"

Koizumi placed his hand on his chin as he always does when he's seriously thinking. "Hmm, there is a possibility that the ensuing infighting might cause one faction to decide to just tell Haruhi of her power. And I'm not sure Haruhi-san is…" He shook his head with a nervous laugh and a far too tight smile. "It's nothing. Forgive me."

I couldn't help but feel slightly offended by the way Koizumi spoke, as though Haruhi couldn't take care of herself. She had shown over these last few months that she was capable of maturity. I never subscribed myself to the theory that the universe would implode if Haruhi learned of her powers. I had faith in her. It's stupid to think she was that selfish.

"More importantly, this just proves the point that I was making to the Organisation." Koizumi continued. "If we wish to take action against this new threat, we need an unbiased leader who is capable of combining our three individual factions under one banner. Someone who is close to Suzumiya-san."

It's not a bad idea actually. As long as they know what they're doing, that's probably as good an idea as you can get.

Asahina-san nodded, the first glimmer of a smile blooming on her face like the first light of dawn. "That…sounds like a good plan."

Nagato moved her head up and down a fraction of a centimeter. "I approve."

"If everyone's in agreement, I think it is settled then. We shall find someone to lead us through this crisis." Koizumi announced.

We all agreed. This was a good plan. I don't think such a powerful person should exist that controls the three factions but I think in desperate times, it could work. I just had to have faith that one of us knew the right person for the job.

"Then if I may, I nominate Kyon for the job."

Apparently, Koizumi thought it was me.

"Huh?" was all I was dumbly able to vocalize.

Asahina-san jumped up and down her seat a little in delight. "Oh, that's a brilliant idea. Kyon could make a very good leader."

"N-now, hold on." I try and make up an excuse for why I'd make a horrible leader in the face of war but 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' was not a sufficient argument in and of itself, no matter how much the series was eerily going to resemble my future.

Nagato blinked rapidly three times. I recently taught her to use that signal whenever the Data Overmind had just talked to her. Said Data Overmind clearly had something to say.

"The Integrated Data Entity approves."

Well. There go my hopes and dreams for world peace.

"So we are all in agreement then? It should not be too difficult for me to campaign to the Organisation our desires for Kyon to take charge in this matter. In that case, I think we can leave."

Koizumi and Asahina-san rose from their seat to leave but with a firm "Hey!" and the wave of my hands they slowly sat down again.

"What's wrong, Kyon-kun?"

"Don't look at me as though _I'M_ the crazy one. You're literally asking me to be the mediator and leader of three completely separate factions in the midst of what is essentially a war. I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because this is crazy! I'm just a high school student and an average one at that. I'm not good at sports and I'm not good with academics. All I am is a random normal guy who is forced to stick around Haruhi, that's it. You can't expect me to suddenly become a leader and be GOOD at it."

"You should not worry. With the espers' support, we shall provide any assistance you may need. Training and tutoring can be provided and there shall of course be others in your aid. None of us expect you to do this alone." Koizumi chuckled to himself before adding, "I nearly forget about your impressive board game skills. That suggests a mind for strategy, right?"

That doesn't really settle the unearthly sickness in my stomach.

Asahina-san moved up from her seat and placed a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder. "I-I'm not sure if this might help but I think you can do this, Kyon-kun."

That makes one of us. But if it's from Asahina-san's lips, I'm rather inclined to believe it.

I turned to Nagato, who had been patiently waiting to speak. "Nagato-san?"

Her tone was unexpressive. "You should do it."

Warm words of encouragement from Nagato there.

Oh, why was I even contemplating this? I never had a proper leadership role in my life. The closest was when I got nominated to be 'it' in a game of tag some ten years ago. Suddenly everything I faced before seemed far easier to go through. Celestials threatening to attack me? Bring it on. Aliens want to kill me? I can handle them. Public speaking? Sure, I'll give it a crack but this? THIS?! This felt far beyond anything I ever faced.

Perhaps this was an ironic twist of fate. Most of my time in the Brigade, I had been the helper, a pawn to plans made by others that were far bigger than I could have ever imagined. Now the tables had turned and those very people who I followed like a sheep now looked to me for guidance and for a brief moment, I wanted to repay that debt. I wanted to repay all my friends (yes, I'm including Koizumi in this list) for their help in basically keeping me alive and well and maintaining, well…peace.

I allowed that thought to linger and the cracks showed on my face. Koizumi smiled knowingly with that annoying smile of his. "Made a decision?"

You know, this could count as peer pressure, and that could have a harmful effect on my present and future behaviour.

"Kyon-kun," Asahina-san squeezed my shoulder slightly. "Do you want to do this?"

I could've said no, even though by now that was a lie. I could have given the whole truth, which was "I don't know" but even that; I was incapable of saying it. Instead, I said something else that locked my fate with something far worse and far more impressive than I ever thought possible.

I said "Maybe".

"Maybe" was just as good as me saying "Hell yes".

After a debriefing of what may come, including but not limited to a video call scheduled for 5pm tomorrow, we all said our goodbyes and left. Out of the four of us, I had arrived at Nagato's apartment with the happiest of moods but left the most drained. I knew exactly what I had signed up to and it filled me with a boiling sense of dread.

After a tiring trip back home, I immediately headed straight for my bedroom and fished out my phone from my pocket. I felt the need to call or text someone to talk about all the stuff that had just occurred. I contemplated texting Sasaki but after hearing the stories of her new boyfriend, I decided against it, not wishing to incur the wrath of a potentially possessive guy. Talking to Tsuruya felt even more tiring than normal. Kunikida and Taniguchi were definitely out. So that really only left Haruhi to talk to.

I decided to call her. The phone rang three times before I heard a distinctive click. "Hello?"

Ah, that familiar annoyed voice I had practically memorized by heart. "It's me." I said.

"Kyon…?" I could hear her rub the sand out of her eyes. Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Haruhi.

"Just wanted to chat. Is it…OK?"

"W-why are you calling your Brigade chief for such a trivial matter?"

I'm wondering the same. Why DID I call you?

Haruhi sighed. "Well, since I am a kind and benevolent Brigade chief, I shall make an exception. What is it?"

"I'm, er, in a bit of a pickle."

There was silence on the line. "Are you in jail?" She asked bluntly.

"Why do you think I'm in jail? Also, if I were in jail, wouldn't I call from an unknown number instead of my cell phone? Also, I haven't memorized your phone number by heart."

"Well you should!" Haruhi screeched into the phone. "Anyway, if you're not in jail but you're in trouble, what is it? Do you need help?"

"If I did need help, you don't sound like you're all that willing to come help me."

"Kyon!" She screeched into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry." I sighed. "Look, it is trivial but um…well, to put it bluntly, one thing led to another and now some friends of mine want me to be the leader of this new…thing."

Haruhi paused again. "What 'thing'?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "It's just a lot of work. I wouldn't normally do it but they really do need me and I just can't say no. For once, everybody is looking up to me for help and it's…" I cut myself off.

I didn't want to admit to Haruhi of all people that I was frightened. It had nothing to do with my pride but I was ashamed that out of everything I had ever experienced, this was what I was most frightened of. Perhaps before I had adrenaline to keep me going and a unit of reliable allies by my side to help me out of whatever conundrum I got myself into but now, I don't have any of that. I had to rely on my own wits, waiting and praying that something in the future doesn't happen. It's scary not knowing what to expect.

In hindsight, Haruhi probably understood that feeling better than anyone I knew. Still, I did not clarify myself.

"Is this going to affect your attendance in the Brigade?"

"Why? I thought I was merely the resident mook of the Brigade. The peasant, if you will."

"Even the greatest leaders in the world are useless without a capable army on their side. Because of your low standing, you need to get more points, Kyon! I can't have you skipping out because you have other duties to do."

What, like saving the world? Keeping world order? Making sure aliens and time travelers and espers don't kill each other? "But of course. Important things like sleep and family must yield before you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kyon. Sleep and family is just as important as your brigade duties."

I suppose that's a bit of a step up. "I don't think it's going to affect my brigade duties, don't worry. And if it does, I'll let you know in advance."

"That's good…" Haruhi sighed. I could swear she sounded quite relieved that I was staying.

"So I guess I'm doing it then."

"I guess you are."

There was silence on the line and all I could hear was her faint breathing. I only realized until now I had been pacing my room. I turn off the lights and toss away my shirt. I'm too drained to change into pyjamas. I'm also self-conscious of the possibility that Haruhi could hear me change my clothes through the phone.

"Is that all?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Damn her unnatural perceptiveness. "No." I admit. "This is all a bit new for me."

"I'm not surprised."

"I'd be surprised if you were surprised."

I imagined around this time Haruhi was putting on her thinking face. "Come to think of it, the closest you've ever came to a leader role in the brigade was when you edited the film last year with me. Not that you did much."

"I literally spent that entire time lugging around stuff for you. And at least the film got edited and finished. Oh, and I put the disclaimer through. That was me participating."

"But you haven't shown initiative, Kyon. In fact, you haven't shown any inkling that you even want to be a leader! So maybe if you want to do a good job for whatever it is you're doing, maybe you should practice with the Brigade?"

"What are you saying?"

There was another short pause on the line. "…I'll make a Brigade meeting and for now you shall be 'temporary acting leader'."

I blinked. "What does that mean for me?"

"It means you are going to run the Brigade. I, of course, have the complete authority to overrule anything you make but otherwise the Brigade is now in your hands. Whatever you decree shall be done."

"H-Hey, that might be a bit too much, Haruhi." Managing one unorganized motley group was already a headache but two is just absurd. I scratched my head as I thought of an alternative. "How about this? You run the Brigade as normal and maybe you can let me be in charge of the city searches."

"Absolutely not. You will abuse your power and group up with Mikuru-chan all the time."

Haruhi said that as though she had never abused her power before. Of course, I knew otherwise.

"Fine. Not the city searches." I said. "Perhaps you can put me in charge as 'temporary acting leader' in certain Brigade activities for experience. Not much but something to wet my toes, so to speak."

Haruhi hummed as she considered this. When the humming stopped, she spoke once more. "…You're scared, aren't you?"

It would be an understatement to say I did not expect her to say that. I knew Haruhi was perceptive but even now, I underestimate just how intelligent she could be when she was paying attention. It was a cruel irony that Haruhi was an expert at discovering the most minor detail in this normal world but when it came to the supernatural, she was utterly blind. Still, I had to hand it to her. Much as I hate to admit it, she was right. I was scared.

"No wonder you're so on edge tonight." She mumbled softly. Louder, she added, "Well don't be scared. As your great Brigade leader, I shall put you under my wing. I will personally impart my wise advice upon you."

I couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to do that, Haruhi."

"I want to. Being a leader is not easy for everybody. It's not for the faint of heart."

"I know but..." I shook my head. "No, don't bother. I probably won't be any good." I guess I count as one of those who are 'faint of heart' then because I don't think I have the guts for a role like this. Some people were just born to lead and others were just born to follow and I was of the latter category. Taking charge just seemed too daunting. Too frightening, I guess you could say.

"Look, I know you have your reservations but just…give it a try." Haruhi said in a rare, sympathetic tone. "This might be new for you but it sounds like it's really important. People are counting on you now and you don't want to disappoint them. So…don't give it up until you try. If you want to be a great leader, I can help you out."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "I don't think you need my help though, Kyon. If you work hard, you can do well and in time, you will do fine. The more you do it, the better you become. You don't have to be perfect, you just have to make use of the people you are in charge of." She put her hand to the receiver and mumbled under her breath but in the absolute silence of my bedroom in night I could hear her last words. "…You might be as good as me."

I put my own hand to my mouth to stop my laugh coming through the receiver. In the next room I think I could hear my sister stir. I heard the sound of two doors opening and one closing. The running of the taps from the bathroom was faint but audible.

To keep up the pretense of being asleep I sat down on the bed. My parents are sure to be on my case for the excessive phone bill this month but I couldn't honestly care less. "Were you ever scared? You know, being a leader?"

The sound of paper filled my ears for the next thirty seconds, no doubt Haruhi trying to find something. I deduced it was a photo album of some kind, as I could hear the distinctive flip of paper and plastic, a classic staple of all cheap photo albums. I knew it was cheap because my grandparents had a lot of cheap photo albums in their house and would always bring one out whenever my family visited them on Golden Week.

At around the 15th flip, Haruhi stopped. In my head, I imagined her tracing a finger over a photograph. Her voice was reflective, melancholic. "When I was eight, I hated group assignments. My primary school was one of those that tried to promote 'friendship' and 'teamwork' but honestly, we were all too self-absorbed to even think about working together as a team. All of my classmates were stupid so when group assignments came in, I did all the work. And though I didn't like it, I did it, and I got good grades, which were all I really cared about at that time."

"What? You didn't believe in Santa back then?"

"Of course I did. I just didn't care about his existence until now." Haruhi said, as though I should have already known this intimate detail of her childhood. "Anyway, it was all good until we had to do speeches."

"Oh." I remarked. I never much liked speeches as a kid either. I had a feeling I knew where this story would go.

"So, obviously it's another group assignment and again, I've done all the work. Since it was my first speech, I researched how to do speeches, wrote out palm cards and I rehearsed. I even got my parents to listen to me so they could give me help. This was my first speech and I was going to make it perfect. Of course, everyone had to contribute to the speech so I already wrote up everybody's parts and I knew everybody was going to suck so I just had to make sure I did my part great. And I did…in practice, at least. In front of the classroom, however, on the day of the presentation, I froze. One of the girls in my group had to try cue for me but I was too scared. I messed up so many words, my pacing was terrible, and in the end I just barely scraped a pass grade."

"Ouch, that must have been rough." All of a sudden, I felt like I should interject with my own personal childhood story of some disastrous mistake I made but there were too many to count and honestly, I was too engrossed in Haruhi's story to even speak outside of the occasional one word remarks.

"I was horrified. I didn't want that to happen again. I told my parents over and over again I want to make sure I didn't freeze up on the spot again. Eventually, they took me to a drama club for kids. I was still a bit nervous and fumbled my lines a bit but over time, I came to like the spotlight. In the spotlight, the world is all blacked out and all the light is on you. People look up at you, all enthralled and entranced, and you are just letting out all those words you kept bottled up. I didn't get nervous the next speech nor the speech after that."

I guess that's where Haruhi's theatrics came from: the theatre. Of course, it's one of those things that seemed so obvious when you knew the answer even though you were utterly clueless before. How did I not see this?

"Perhaps you won't do the exact same thing like me but from my experience, it takes time and practice. If I could go from completely useless to confident then you can too. And with time, you might make a great leader that will make everyone proud."

I couldn't help but smile. Hearing Haruhi say such warm, nice things about me? I liked it. Made me feel…I don't know. Special? "You have that much faith in me?"

"Absolutely." She said with complete confidence in my abilities. "You are, after all, part of the SOS Brigade."

I chuckled. Her words held more meaning than she intended. I was a part of the SOS Brigade. I was a part of a group that consisted of one cute time traveler, one stoic alien, one annoying but well meaning esper, and of course its leader, the goddess incarnate. I, the normal human with absolutely no special abilities, was a part of that group. In a way that made me special, to be privy to this knowledge and to experience this world so many had dreamed of witnessing. Of course, I was still useless, and no better than a soundboard to vent ideas to, but I had a role. I was still a member of the Brigade.

I suddenly realized in that moment that I had forgotten about the stress I felt moments earlier. I could breathe easier. Haruhi's words comforted me, in their own strange, warped way. Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all to call her.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks." I said simply. "For everything you said."

She sharply inhaled, causing a small crackle of static on my old, hand-me-down phone. I waited for her reply and when she did speak her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Her voice was but a whisper, as if she did not want anyone other than me to hear it. "You're welcome."

I let out a small smile, safe in the knowledge that Haruhi would never see it.

Haruhi and I chatted for a bit longer, mostly about recent assignments and TV shows we had recently watched. Though it was partly due to my addition to the conversation, I was acutely aware that Haruhi was purposely avoiding any topics relating to my new leadership role and what it meant. I think it was the first time I've heard Haruhi be careful with her choice of words. In all honesty, the extra effort Haruhi was putting into the conversation was unnecessary, but that did not mean I didn't appreciate what she was trying to do because I did. It was a small gesture that only I understood and that made this moment all the more precious.

I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was, which I remarked upon out loud. We quickly exchanged goodbyes and then we hung up. I laid my head on the pillow and I stared at the ceiling, contemplating just what was going to occur, my body tired but my mind racing. No matter where I took my thoughts it all lead down the same road, I couldn't help but liken my situation to that of some ridiculous book or manga.

I used to believe in Santa and all things supernatural. For so long I searched for any signs of the supernatural, just like Haruhi did, until I stopped one day. Then a few years later, the espers, aliens, and time travelers I had stopped searching for came to me. Perhaps this was a sign that I was destined for greatness or something. Maybe I did have some crazy power inside of me all along. Maybe I am a slider; maybe I've got some magic abilities of my own. But no, that was just me being delusional. I was normal and for the first time in a long while, I wished I wasn't. For almost two years now, I had been coasting, stumbling my way out of a situation whenever possible. Haruhi was at the center of it all and I was willing to let her keep that spotlight. She was the protagonist of her monstrosity of a story and I was merely a side character. I was content with that. I was happy with that. But now popularity dictates that I must get a spinoff series of my own. And of all the plots that could have been chosen for me…I shudder to think of the ones that were rejected.

I stayed up late that night, wondering why I even agreed, wondering why I didn't fight back, wondering what I was doing this for. My ceiling did not enlighten me one bit, nor did the darkness behind my eyelids. In my dreams, I had a vivid dream of Haruhi, bathed in golden light, floating in the air just above my outstretched arms, as I stood ready to catch her. When I woke up that Wednesday morning, seven minutes before my alarm clock was supposed to go off, I had this strange gut feeling that my dream was a premonition of something to come but I shrugged it off as just an incredibly vivid dream.

Of course, you can probably guess by now but I should have listened to that gut feeling. I wouldn't know until it was too late just how right and just how wrong that premonition really was.


	2. The trials of Haruhi Suzumiya

_I was on such a roll writing this chapter. So much so that I upped the word count by 50%. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _And for those wondering, yes, my Kyon might be a bit more introspective than normal but that's partially because I've been reading Haruki Murakami books for inspiration. Currently I'm on the wind-up bird chronicle and the main character is basically an older, more depressing Kyon. Which is good because this Kyon is gonna go through a LOT of changes by the end of this story. Like...a LOT. Hopefully in a good way._

 _But yeah, keep the reviews coming. I always love hearing your opinions on my writing. This is a rather new fandom for me to write in so hopefully I do it, and the source material, justice._

 _I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or the series or Kyon. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate being owned by someone._

Chapter 2: The trials of Haruhi Suzumiya

Normally, I walked to the clubroom with Haruhi after school. It had become rather routine now so it was a mild shock to find that she was preoccupied—'something urgent' she screamed to me as she ran the opposite direction from me—but I didn't think much of it until I entered the clubroom. Nagato was the only one there but she wasn't reading in her usual corner of the room. Instead, she was right in front of the door. I didn't know this until I opened the door and nearly slammed into her face. The door bounced off Nagato's arm as though she was a stone wall. She remained unfazed, even as I scrambled to check her arm. It was fine. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Don't stand in front of doorways, Nagato." I would have thought the distance between doors counted as 'essential data' for aliens to know. "Why are you in front of the door anyway?"

Nagato said nothing, just handed me a book with a bookmark sticking out. I could faintly see the ends of words printed on it.

uested

gh 6pm

It was another message for me, almost certainly about my upcoming role in this so called 'war', although the method of contacting me was strange. Not the book nor the bookmark for that was standard Nagato procedure but rather the choice of book I found unusual. Assuming my method of thought was correct and this was about the war then the book Nagato would choose would be a book on war or strategy; for example the War and Peace book Nagato was reading yesterday or perhaps The Art of War. The book was neither of these, nor was it remotely similar to the two. The book was from a popular new science fiction series. It was so new, in fact, that I haven't even read it despite its rave reviews. I turned the book over and read the blurb. The main character nicknamed Rei (what is it with nicknames?) joined a secret society of spies and begins to rise through the ranks, all while contemplating the morality of his actions. A surprisingly dark blurb for a novel with such a very bright and colourful cover.

I take the novel from Nagato's outstretched hand. "Why this book?"

"Read it."

"What, like actually read it or only look at the bookmark?"

"Read. All of it."

I would have asked more questions but I knew Nagato was no longer going to answer. I instead settled myself into my usual chair, flipped open to where the bookmark was and scanned it idly. From there I noticed another oddity. It was a bland piece of cheap beige paper with words scribbled imprecisely, ink splatters marking the start of every new line. Neither fitted Nagato's image. I turned to her to find she was already staring in my direction and in her dark soulless eyes, I already had my answer. Nagato was but the messenger today. She had little to do with this summons.

I turned my attention to the bookmark. It read:

Your presence has been requested

Meet at East Junior High 6pm

Though the language was formal and the message was brief it did not have Nagato's signature writing style. It only confirmed my suspicion that the person who wrote this was not indeed the alien beside me.

"Read that page."

It took me a second to comprehend what she meant. Fortunately for me, I still had my thumb on the page where I got the bookmark and opened up the book once more. It was chapter 14 of the book. Its title: The psychology of evil. I was less and less convinced this book was supposed to be for children. I decided to read the first paragraph.

 _There were moments when Kei questioned the very fabric of reality, questioned how monsters could be made of the noblest of men. He felt he was the most qualified to look into humanity's virtue as one who lived outside of it. He was the outsider after all, and he was slowly warming up to this alias his fellow agents had given him. Was he a monster for being outside the norm, or was he something else? Maybe he was indescribable, an eldritch abomination of which no mortal could comprehend and who lived in a layer of reality away from humanity. An abomination fighting against monsters. Kei found amusement in the whole notion. Let him be the abomination. Let him be the outsider. Just as long as he wasn't a monster._

I glanced at Nagato once more. "Did you pick this book?"

Unfortunately, Nagato was still engrossed in her own book and I received no answer. Today, she was reading Mein Kampf with the same bored look she gave every book. I hoped she did not get any ideas from it because it seemed a very dangerous book to be in her hands, and I also hoped she didn't continue to read the book once the rest of the Brigade came in. An idea suddenly sprung into mind and I asked Nagato one final question.

"Did you purposely stall Haruhi so you could give this to me?"

She shook her head microscopically. "Not me."

Oh.

She pointed behind me. "He did."

I turned my head but there's still no one in the room. I was about to open my mouth and tell Nagato "no one's here" but then the door slowly opened. In waltzed that smirking bastard Koizumi, looking far too pleased with himself.

In other words, he had a normal day today.

Koizumi gave me a friendly wave to me as he entered. When he approached Nagato to say hello, his eyes glanced down to the book she was reading. His eyebrows rose, very clearly bemused by Nagato's choice. Before he could comment, I quickly took the book out of her hands and gave her a random book from the bookshelf behind her. She didn't react. She just accepted the book and started from page one. I took a glance at the book I 'chose'. It turned out to be a cheesy historical romance in English about an emperor and his bodyguard. I recognised the emperor's name as a figure from the three kingdoms period. Not exactly Hitler but his reputation isn't that much better, at least not in Japan or China. I couldn't speak for the quality for the book but the author must have had a lot of guts to write something like this.

Glancing back at Koizumi, he seemed just as surprised by the choice of protagonist as I was. I probably should have chosen a different book for Nagato but it was too late already because Nagato was staring blankly into the pages, a stare I learnt long ago meant that she was fully invested in a book. I suppose the author got one fan out of this ordeal.

"I hope Haruhi doesn't do anything to Nagato-san because she read Hitler's aubiography." I said.

"I don't think Suzumiya-san would be too concerned on Nagato-san's reading choices." Koizumi said. "Still, it is probably better to be safe. Perhaps our beloved Brigade leader might bring a guest in today."

Mein Kampf was slotted into the space the historical romance book once took, away from prying eyes. "You stalled Haruhi so Nagato could give me the message?"

"Not me alone, but it is indeed the work of the Organisation. Of course, as the closest operative I must be the one to carry out the work but it was quite simple, really. I called in a few favours and rescheduled Haruhi's dental appointment. Everything else worked out like clockwork."

"So basically Haruhi's at the dentist."

"Yes. She will unfortunately be unable to attend the club today. She sent her regards."

My brows furrowed. "You talked to Haruhi?"

"Oh no, not at all. But if I did, I'm sure she would tell me to send you all her regards."

Haruhi must have gotten the message about her dental appointment just recently. That would explain why she had to go so suddenly after class and why she didn't tell me. Was she too embarrassed about the state of her teeth or was she really in that much of a hurry? I wouldn't so much call this stalling so much as diverting Haruhi away from the scene of the crime.

I waved at the sci fi book in his direction. "You have anything to do with this message then?"

Koizumi rose his hands in mock surrender. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge. It would ruin the surprise. However, I do suggest that you bring athletic gear for tonight—preferably something you won't mind getting damaged or ruined. I hear you will do quite strenuous work." His stare turned from the book to my schoolbag, dumped carelessly on the floor besides my usual chair. "It might be a wise idea to do your homework now if you have any due tomorrow."

"I don't." I paused, trying to remember if there was any homework I had forgotten about. "…Well, not any that's due tomorrow anyway. There is an assignment but I can do it next week. One day shouldn't hurt." It's not like I haven't learned my lesson since that endless summer but some things took time. One day wouldn't mess up my schedule.

"If that's what you want to do." Koizumi shrugged. He placed his bag on the floor too and rummaged around for a board game. Today he chose an eternally classic board game of the Brigade: chess. I helped him set up the pieces and he asked me which colour should I choose: white or black. I chose white, of course. Not because I had any preference of colour and it certainly wasn't because I wanted the first move advantage. No, I just chose it because I felt like it. It didn't really matter if I went first or second because I was going to win against Koizumi as always.

True to form, the chess match went on its merry, steady pace with the odds increasing bit by bit in my favour. Koizumi's face scrunched up in thought and it gave the impression that he was trying seriously today—not that it was doing him any good if he was because I was still winning. I barely noticed that Asahina-san had not arrived either until I was almost done with the match; Koizumi only had his King and a bishop left and all he could really do was stall against my six pieces, including my queen. Without Haruhi and Asahina-san, the clubroom was unnaturally quiet and it reminded me of how much the girls contributed to the atmosphere.

If you really think about it, I suppose everybody contributed somewhat to the atmosphere in this room. A singular person could have a large effect, as I learnt from the α timeline's Yasumi invading our five man band, so it's only logical that all five of us contributed equally. It makes you wonder what happens when you are absent after being a long time fixture of something. What will people say? How different will people behave? For some groups I suppose a singular absence could have little effect but I think in this Brigade there was a specific role and purpose for everyone and any resultant absence will be felt. I hope the aliens can't read minds. If they decide to kill someone else in the Brigade apart from me, I don't think Haruhi's reaction will be much better.

I move my queen to take Koizumi's bishop and left him flanked from all sides. "Checkmate." I said.

"Seems I lost." Koizumi conceded.

For a second I thought I saw Koizumi frown in annoyance but just as quickly as it appeared, it had faded away, a mere flash of something deeper in the surface. I didn't want to dwell on it. It was meaningless to me.

"Another game?"

I stare at the chessboard, hoping it might bring me some additional motivation. If it had any, however, it was hogging it all, the bastard. No, I don't think I'm in the mood to play another round.

"OK then. Would you want to play another game or…?"

"I think I'll just go home." I said. "Maybe prepare for tonight, whatever that might be."

"That might be best. However, it is also important that you are well-rested and that you are in the right frame of mind for tonight. I wish you luck."

With those final cryptic words, Koizumi and I packed up the chessboard and left the clubroom. Following the esper's vague clues to use, I dressed up in my cheapest sports gear. Or, to be perfectly truthful, it was my father's cheapest sports gear. I had very little that could be considered sports wear and my father's old clothes did fit me. I remember in my youth that my father did exercise but ever since he got his current job, he doesn't have the time. Oh well, it's not like he would miss it. Even if it does get mangled up somehow after tonight, I can always blame it on Shamisen.

Before I could go to East Junior High however, I had to fulfill my appointment. I managed to get ahold of my house's computer and waited for the call. At 5pm exactly I got an e-mail. There was no title, the e-mail address it came from mysteriously blank, and inside the e-mail was a single link to a website. I clicked on it and ended up on a rather obscure video chat website. The screen where a person would normally be sitting was completely black although I could faintly see my pixelated face in the bottom hand corner. After a minute I hear some rustling coming from the computer—the mysterious caller—and patiently waited until they were finished with whatever they were doing.

Yesterday, Koizumi had said he would get in touch with someone who would explain what shall happen in the course of the 'leadership'. He claimed he could acquire the services of an expert of this field, someone I could wholeheartedly trust, and that I shouldn't overthink any details. Well I don't know how Koizumi builds trust with people, but not showing their face doesn't exactly help.

"You remembered." The voice—a deep, womanly voice of which the greatest Jazz singers would envy—regarded me with genuine surprise. The screen where her face would normally be was still black.

"Yeah, I remembered, I'm not an idiot." I said, immediately regretting the animosity in my voice. Not my greatest first impression. "Is it that important I talk to you?"

"Your friend the esper certainly thinks it is important although I do not think that there is not much I can do via this impersonal medium of communication."

"I suppose." Not that I was entirely certain what this lady was supposed to do with me.

"Either way, even if you didn't follow the link, I would have contacted you anyway. Plans have changed since I was initially contacted last night and I have managed to reserve a spot for tonight's event at the junior high school."

My ears must have perked up a little. I wonder if she noticed. "What's happening at the school?"

"It's all classified, as I'm sure you know. But you will meet me there. It's probably best that we discuss this further when we meet tonight."

"So I shall see you there? What shall you look like?"

"It doesn't matter what I look like. All that matters is what you look like, and unless you have a very significant wardrobe change in the next half hour, I think I will be able to find you easily." She chuckled quietly. "Be seeing you, outlier."

The video call ended. Unbeknownst to me, a new nickname had been born in that second, one that shall consume my life bit by bit. But that happens later and for now, Kyon was my most popular nickname. Not that I'm a fan of it. Damned nicknames…

After shutting down the computer, I took only the essentials as I left my home and went on my short journey to East Junior High that evening. In my pockets were my phone and my wallet. My bike was riding along the concrete path and in its basket was a blue plastic water bottle. Just in case, I also brought the book Nagato left me with the bookmark still on its original page. It probably wasn't an essential item but I had this sneaking idea I might need it. Even if I didn't, it would make a great makeshift weapon, assuming riding a bike down a hill was, for some reason or another, out of the question.

Under ordinary circumstances, I probably would be a little hesitant to go into the lions' den without any protection. Any ordinary man should have been at least a little bit scared, knowing the implications. My current suspicions were that it had something to do with the Brigade's (minus Haruhi) wishes for me to become the leader of this clandestine operation. Although war appeared to have broken out, I doubt the other factions would target me so quickly and past experiences had taught me that hastily made plans, even by the smartest aliens, can be easily backfired. Besides, I was sure I'd see the others as well. They would help.

At the school gates I see a bald man in a black suit and sunglasses. He seemed to be foreign as I think I could faintly see blue eyes stare back at me behind the dark frames. A yakuza-looking man like him doesn't normally hang around junior high schools at night, not unless the school fell onto hard times. I slowly approached him, making sure there was plenty of space in between us just in case I needed to leg it.

"Are you Kyon?" The man said in broken Japanese. The man was definitely foreign. Maybe Australian?

"Yeah. Where am I needed?"

He pointed behind him. "Rooftop. Friends wait there." He fished something from the inside pocket of his jacket and in the faint moonlight I could see a very metallic and very real gun holstered beneath. My breath stopped right there. He meant business. Fortunately for me, he didn't reach for his gun. His hand slowly retreated from his pocket in a fist, unfurling it right in front of me. In his palm was a small red gem.

I stared at the gem. "What is this for?"

"Guard at rooftop." He pointed at gem. "Clue."

"Clue?"

The guard seemed to struggle for words and in that moment, he went from terrifying to pitiful. If he was supposed to be part of the security detail, he seemed to have been a last minute addition. If he wasn't, he must have been out of the loop. In a way his ignorance was enviable. Much as I wouldn't change the world for anything, there are days where I wish I didn't know some of the things I did know.

I sighed. I might as well throw him a bone. I pointed at the gem. " _In English?_ "

The man seemed surprised. Most people were too when they heard me speak English because I had a very American-sounding accent. " _The password_." The guard spoke English with an Australian accent. He spoke slowly, like a parent would teach their one year old baby a word. " _Show the gem to the guard at the rooftop. He'll let you through_."

" _Which rooftop?_ "

" _Dunno what you call it but it's the one closest to us. Take the first stairs you see when you go in_."

I looked up to the rooftop and just faintly noticed a grey jacket fluttering in the wind. I don't think the different rooftops have a different name, now that I think about it, not even a nickname used by us students. It was always just 'the rooftop' for us and that was it. For the sake of ease, let's call it the Eastern rooftop.

Gingerly, I took the gemstone from the man's hand, being careful not to make eye contact with him. I also left my bike next to him, leaving behind the bottle and book in the basket. Next to an intimidating guy like that, it was probably in safe hands. I entered the unlocked front door and slowly climbed the stairs, ignoring the stinging pain crawling up my legs.

At the door to the rooftop, another man stood. This man was dressed in the same black suit as the man in front but had a full head of hair and a long beard. Another foreigner. "Password?" He said in a gruff voice.

I flashed the gemstone in my hand. He lowered his head and opened the door for me and I stepped through.

What hit me first was the sudden rush of wind up on the rooftop. On the ground there was only a gentle breeze but it seemed that at higher altitudes, the wind was stronger, as if it were emboldened, unencumbered by the obstacles below to release its true power on those frail few beings high enough to see this display of strength. Right now, at 6pm on a Wednesday night, I was one of those few beings. I wasn't the only one however. On the rooftop, underneath the starry sky, there was another person in front of me. That person was a certain annoying esper I knew wearing a long, grey jacket.

"You made it. And on time too!" Koizumi smiled slightly wider, a fake smile meant only to prove to me that he was also surprised by the fact I was on time. This being from the man who always came super early, it got on one or more of my nerves.

"Crippling anxiety with the threat of war looming overhead does that to a man."

"Stress truly is a mysterious thing. In the right amounts and on the right people, it can make some transcend to new heights and to others it cripples them, grounding them to an abyss that they can't escape from." Despite his heavy words, Koizumi chuckled jovially like he had just made a joke. His grey jacket flapped furiously with the wind currents. "Perhaps you are of the former category?"

"I haven't got the job yet. Don't start celebrating prematurely."

Koizumi's smile widened further. "So you figured it out?"

I tilted my head.

"Ah. You didn't. Well then, that makes the reveal all the more dramatic, I suppose." He extended his hand to me. "Everyone's waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes but took his hand regardless as he lead me through the barriers that comprised closed space. Ugh. I hope whoever's on the other side of that closed space doesn't see us holding hands and gets the wrong idea. I closed my eyes and walked forward. One step, two step, three step. At the fourth step I could feel a slight shift in the air. Have I become more sensitive to closed spaces or was it that I had gotten better at feeling the atmospheric differences? It was hard to say. All I knew was one second there was a blast of wind and the next second it was absent. I opened my eyes and found that the once-empty rooftop was crowded with hundreds of people.

The sky was grey and the stars and moon had disappeared. It was definitely a closed space. This only meant that the amount of people in here was just absurd! Where did all these people come from? There was an even mix of young and old, male and female, espers and not espers, all in varying levels of dress but the general consensus for the dress code was 'business casual'. As I'm the only one in what could broadly be called 'sports gear', I stood out like a sore thumb.

I turned to Koizumi. "Who are all these people?"

Koizumi smiled. "Your new employees. Well, hopefully your new employees." He gestured for me to follow him. "Come. I will introduce you to everybody."

Koizumi quickly transformed into his sphere form and lead me around through the crowd. That involved me shoving and pushing my way through quite a lot of people while Koizumi merely hovered forward at an even pace, leading me forward like he was Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer and I was Santa with his sleigh. I felt all the more contemptuous for Rudolph right now. Koizumi lead me to a small group of three adults chatting amongst themselves. They turned to him just as he transformed back into his human form. That annoying grey jacket of his stood still as though nothing had ever happened.

"Koizumi-kun?" A man in his 40s turned to me. "Is this him?"

"It is." He put an arm around my neck. "This is Kyon. The SOS Brigade nominee."

Wait, nominee?

"Ah, I see." The man quietly mused to himself. He looked like he should have a monocle on his eye and a gold-rimmed glass of wine in his hand. His greying hair and stony expression gave him a look of quiet intellect. When he looked me in the eyes, I could see his were misty. Blood vessels scrambled to the center of both eyes. The whites of his eyes were no longer white but a creamy shade of yellow not unlike the shade used for dilapidated houses.

Screw the monocle, this man needs eye surgery. Immediately. He could afford it, right?

"So you are the human, then? The one before Suzumiya?" The man said Haruhi's name with such reverence.

"I am." I opened my mouth in order to correct him on my name and status but he continued to speak regardless.

"You know, I was surprised when I first heard of you. For an ordinary human, you have been caught up in a lot of our affairs. Most people in your position would run away at the chance. If I am to be perfectly honest, if I were in your shoes, I'd surely run away."

An older woman, probably the same age as the man who spoke, chuckled politely. "I'm not surprised. You should have known better."

The old man huffed. "Of course _you_ knew, Haruka-san."

"Now now, I was privy to the same amount of information on this time period as you did. You can't rightfully blame me. Ergo, you should have known better, my dear Shinpei."

"You've been training for god knows how many years for this moment. I was a man approaching early retirement who suddenly got super powers. Now tell me who would be the more surprised out of the two of us."

As the old man and woman bickered, a girl that appeared to be my age slowly began to approach us. "They will go on like this for some time."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have no name." She simply replied. "I am but an emissary of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. My sole purpose is to ensure that my mission is successful."

So she's an alien. That's good to know, I guess.

"It isn't right for a person to have no name." Koizumi sighed beside me. "How about we make up one for you now?"

She shook her head lightly. "That will not be required. My existence will be short and my objective is simple. Names are only given for data interfaces with a life expectancy longer than 30 days."

"Still, if I am to assume that you shall be working with us, a name would make it easier for us to communicate with you. Names have an unspoken power."

Why are you looking at me like that, Koizumi? Stop it.

The woman quietly deliberated Koizumi's words. "I am not sure if this is necessary."

"Koizumi does have a point, if you are going to be helping us in the future, it would be easier if you had a name upon which we can call you." I wracked my head for a potential name but all I could come up with was a stupid one. Still, it was better than nothing. "How about No-san?"

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "No-san has been registered. I shall respond to that name from now on."

"What a wonderful name to choose." Koizumi added.

Neither of them had to know I came up with No-san from 'no name'. I rightfully kept silent.

"Well then, No-san, you are probably in a better position to explain who those other two people are for Kyon, if you don't mind."

No-san nodded. "The man goes by the name of Shinpei Date. He is the current leader of the esper group known as 'The Organisation'." She pointed at the lady. "She is Haruka Sanada, an emissary for the time travellers. They are both been called here today to deliberate."

"Deliberate?" I asked.

"Yes. We three shall act as judges to determine who best shall lead our new coalition." She saw the confusion in my face and wisely chose to continue. "Those closest to Suzumiya-san, I understand, have elected you as their nominee...no, champion is probably a better word for it. Anyway, you are but one champion but each faction must submit their own champion. There are three for the time travellers, the espers, and the Integrated Data Sentient Entity respectively, plus you."

"So what you're saying is that I have to complete with three other people for the title of leader of this…coalition?"

No-san nodded. "Yes. But not right now. At 6:30pm exactly, each champion shall be summoned and a trial will be undertaken by each to prove their worth. For the sake of fairness, you shall undergo the same trial simultaneously. For now, enjoy the free time. Chat with people, catch up with friends." She breezed past me and put her tiny hand on my shoulder. Her last words were but a whisper. "Do not forget your objective." Then she was gone, blending effortlessly into the crowd.

I turn back to the bickering couple who were, well, still bickering. "They seem rather close."

"I believe Sanada-san and Date-san are related. How exactly, I am not entirely sure. My personal theory is that Sanada-san is a granddaughter of his from the future."

Once Koizumi pointed that out, I did notice that the two had a few facial similarities. Same square chin, same wide eyes. "Wouldn't it be a paradox for those two to meet?"

"I suppose it might. Maybe it was destined that the two meet and talk to each other. Or perhaps they are unaware of their ties to one another, drawn to one another nevertheless by the power of their personality."

"That's a bit metaphysical right there."

"Perhaps it is. Perhaps it's merely wishful thinking on my part, trying to imagine ways to bring people together." Koizumi sighed dejectedly. There was a hint of sadness in his sigh, far more minute than the ones Nagato could make but still detectable.

Silently, we made our way through the crowd, this time with Koizumi in human form (thank god). With Koizumi in front, we were able to shuffle our way through the swarms of people with relative ease. I look through the sea of faces, almost all of them unfamiliar, and then at the grey sky before me. I notice one peculiarity.

"I don't see a Celestial anywhere."

"This is a special closed space. There is a Celestial on the other side of the school but it is non-aggressive. It doesn't fight but it's also invincible. As a result, this closed space never grows and it never goes away. A very fitting meeting spot in a pinch for an esper such as myself."

We get out of the crowd and just below I catch a glimpse of the courtyard. Four years ago, I drew a symbol for Hikoboshi and Orihime for Haruhi on one fateful Tanabata day. A wave of nostalgia for my own junior high days washed over me.

"We espers do not know yet the reason why this closed space is special. We theorise that this closed space represents a very special, unpleasant memory for Suzumiya-san that she cannot let go of. Of course, to figure out what trauma this closed space represents, assuming it is a trauma, is a mystery only the SOS Brigade can solve, as we are all close to Suzumiya-san."

I recalled the baseball incident that Haruhi had at the stadium. How she felt like an ant among men, an insignificant fraction that meant little to the state of the world. That seemed as good a guess as I have so far but then wouldn't it make more sense for the closed space to be at the baseball stadium if that was the case? The alternative was her meeting with me but I don't know how that would cause such a weird closed space. But…then there was the way she said my name in that alternate world Nagato made.

 _John._

I shook my head. Why was I getting sentimental over that stupid nickname of all things. It was just as bad as Kyon, and I hated Kyon. I hate the nickname Kyon with a vengeance. John was maybe 90% as bad.

We reached an isolated corner where Nagato and Asahina-san (small) stood. Once Asahina-san saw me, she flapped and waved her arms at me to get my attention. Since I'm out of the crowd, I slowly jog the rest of the way to her.

"Kyon-kun! Oh, I'm so sorry! We said you could be the leader b-but then my superiors wanted to put forward their own person."

I'm not all that fussed. If I can't be leader, better for me.

"B-But it's not. The factions only did this so they had someone they could control, I'm sure of it. The nominee for the Time travellers' side only proves it."

"You know who they chose?"

"She's one of my superiors. I've never seen her before but I heard she was an extraordinary time traveller in her days. I wish I could be good like her." Asahina-san pouted.

I gave her my warmest, sincerest smile. "You will be, I am sure of that. If it helps, I don't know the difference between a good time traveller and a bad one so I think you're pretty great."

Asahina-san gave me that shy, gorgeous smile I loved. So sweet and pure. "Thank you, Kyon-kun. But it doesn't change the fact that they chose her because they can control her."

Nagato-san piped in. "She is correct. The Integrated Data Sentient Entity has created a new data interface for the sole purpose of maintaining leadership."

"We can only hope that the data overmind is not good at crating new aliens then." Koizumi piped in. "I am not entirely happy with the Organisation's choice either. Out of the candidates given, I hope even more that Kyon can show the world his true strength."

And that is?

"I have a premonition you shall find out." The school bell rung all of a sudden. "Ah. It appears you have been summoned."

"Good luck, Kyon-kun." Asahina-san waved.

Nagato-san gave me two thumbs up.

I let out a big breath. It's go time, I suppose.

Koizumi lead me to the front where everybody was crowded. There, Sanada, Date, and No-san stood on attention. Directly in front of them were two girls. One was surely the alien Nagato talked about because it didn't even look fully human. Like a human-shaped doll, this alien was dressed in a white dress that didn't fit quite right, as though the proportions of her body weren't fully worked out yet. The other girl looked familiar but I had to get closer. Fortunately, I had the opportunity to do just that and joined the two girls at the front.

I was surprised to see that Koizumi joined me as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say? Ah, that is my fault. I apologise." He pointed at himself. "I am the Organisation's nominee."

You?!

Before I could complain further, Date spoke. Everyone at once went quiet. "I shall be brief, not for the sake of brevity, but because time is of the essence. War has threatened to overtake us and in this new age, we must be prepared."

Sanada stepped forward. "This coalition must be prepared to take charge in this conflict and thus a leader must take charge. Each faction has nominated one such person that they felt would fit the role, plus a surprise challenger." Her eyes lingered on me for a second too long. "In any case, we as the judges shall remain perfectly impartial in our deliberation. There is only one rule: under no circumstances shall anyone put themselves or another in danger on purpose, directly or otherwise. Otherwise, anything else is fair game. Be warned however that your actions will be monitored at all times by the judges and the audience alike."

No-san stepped forward. "The trial shall take place at a space of our design. The terms of the trial shall be mentioned once after entering the space."

A circle appeared underneath all of the nominee's feet, including my own. The circles spread until they merged with the others. Then the edges rose, slowly creeping up to cover us all in a cocoon. I stared at Koizumi then the other two girls. None of them showed even a fraction of the fear I felt. In a matter of seconds, we were swallowed up by the darkness.

For a few, panicky seconds there was no light. I couldn't see anything. Not Koizumi and his smug smile next to me, I couldn't even see my hands right in front of my face. Then there was a flash of light and the rooftop was in front of us once more. Except for us four nominees, everyone was gone. The rooftops never sounded so quiet, never so…eerie.

A hologram of No-san appeared before us. Her voice was projected from the school's speakers. "Your trial is simple. Save the princess. That is all."

And then she appeared. Haruhi Suzumiya, floating lifelessly in the air a far distance away from us. Below her was a large drop, of which no mortal could ever survive. I felt the pit of my stomach drop.

"Don't worry." Koizumi said. "This Suzumiya is not real."

I knew they wouldn't dare put the real Haruhi in danger but it was another thing seeing it. Though this Haruhi was fake, I could see the soft rise and fall of her chest as she quietly breathed, the soft ruffle of her hair by the wind, her small fingers grasping the air, they were all Haruhi. These were small traits only the real Haruhi had and that did not sit well with me.

The time traveler girl removed her fashionable coat to reveal a high-tech suit. Buttons and wires protruded from the suit. "Coordinates locked. Flight mode activated." A jetpack began to power up on her back and on her feet. "Flight mode ready…engage!"

The girl flew upwards a few metres before hitting an invisible wall and plummeted back onto the ground. The alien caught her.

The alien's face was expressive but it held the same robotic tone as Nagato did. "This is a data jurisdiction area in which our powers have been limited. There is a force field surrounding all around us, preventing flight."

"You could have told me that before." The time traveler whined.

The alien gently put her down. "I didn't think to. I apologise."

"Well, I guess it's alright…"

Koizumi beside me started creating spheres of red light but even to my untrained eye they didn't appear as bright as they normally were. He absently threw the spheres up in the air. They dissipated into the forcefield above.

"Oh dear. Seems I'm only able to do this much, I'm afraid." Koizumi sighed.

"So if we can't fly, how are we going to get to Haruhi?" I turn to the alien. "Can you possibly create a space for us to walk on?"

"Negative. Data manipulation is restricted in this space. To create a walkway, I would have to use two times the amount required to make such a space. There is not enough material to create a bridge to the target."

I turned to the time traveler. "And you?"

"My suit is capable of a variety of things. At the moment, however, most of its abilities have been disabled. Currently I'm only able to fly." She looked at me with an appraising eye. "What about you?"

"Nothing really." That wasn't exactly true but I couldn't think of any particular abilities I had that were useful in this situation. I suppose I have well rounded knowledge of each faction's abilities. Did that count as an ability? Perhaps not.

I turned back to Haruhi floating in the air. Images of an almost identical scene flashed in my mind, barely two weeks ago in that combined closed space. I don't know if someone blabbed about the experience and purposely recreated this image so I would be demoralized but regardless, it was working.

It was then, while I was still lost in my thoughts, that I saw it. A grey mist, unnatural in origin, slowly but surely heading towards us. My skin prickled in dread. Just from seeing it, I could hazard a guess at what it meant.

"We need to make a plan of action soon because if we don't, we'll be swallowed by that mist."

"By my calculations, we have 15 minutes to do our task." The alien said.

I approach the edge of the building and my gut lurched. I was so many stories high and that fall looked dangerous but I ignored the tension in my stomach and reached my hand out. I felt the cold gelatinous feel of a barrier. No matter how much I pushed, my hand would not budge.

"So we can't fall." I mumbled.

Koizumi approached the barrier. "This seems to be a highly realistic simulation of the real world. Falling in here would mean disaster. Perhaps they wish for us to not fall?"

"That would mean that there's either something that could make us fall or…" I shimmy along the barrier, my hand pushing through. Three-quarters of the way from the left, there was an opening. "…there's a bridge."

Koizumi knew my thoughts already and proceeded to send a glowing ball down the opening in the barrier. It traveled a small distance before dissipating. "An invisible labyrinth. How ingenious."

I crouched down and patted the opening and was relieved to find my hand meeting an invisible floor. It was probably for my sake. Everybody here except me could fly to some capacity. "We can walk through, guys. Come on."

Cautiously, the four of us entered the opening and soon we were walking on air. I could swear behind me the grey mist was growing in speed. From back to front, there was me, followed by the alien, time traveler, with Koizumi at the front. The girls and I let our hands trail the walls while Koizumi flung balls of light everywhere.

I could see faintly the alien write something on a piece of paper and I peered over her shoulder to see. "Is that…a map?"

She nodded. "If this is a labyrinth, we need to trace our steps. I am recording just in case we reach a dead end."

As she spoke, the paper changed. Koizumi's ball impacted a new wall and a faint new line appeared on her paper.

"My earlier approximation for the speed of the mist was wrong. I assumed its speed would follow a linear pattern but it appears to be exponential. My new approximation for the time we have is 8 minutes, 44 seconds."

"We should hurry then." All four of us began to pick up our pace as we tried to get to the centre where Haruhi lied, her image distorted every now and then from the invisible walls. I never took my eyes off her. Hang on, Haruhi. I'm coming.

The maze had been pretty straightforward. If we ran into a dead end, it was usually a very short one, meaning retracing our steps was incredibly easy. As we got closer and closer, we eventually came to a T-junction. Koizumi came to a halt.

"Which way?" I asked.

After looking both directions, Koizumi flung the balls in both directions. They both traveled a far distance. "I cannot tell. One of them must be the correct way."

I noticed the map the alien was holding update with the new information, two groups of parallel lines branched from where we stood, one going left and one going right.

"Why don't we go left?" The time traveler asked.

"I suppose it's as good a direction as ever." Koizumi turned to me. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. As long as we don't get lost and lose more time, I'm OK. We all went down the left path.

After more trial and error, we finally made our way to the centre. The maze took us behind Haruhi, and she was floating in the air, just a few centimeters of the ground, just a few more steps and we could reach her. But of course, that would be too easy.

"Stop!" Koizumi suddenly shouted. Two orbs in the palm of his hand, he launched one to the side of Haruhi, which sailed past her and hit the wall behind. The other orb was launched at her feet. The orb sailed through the air undisturbed, dissipating when it hit the side of the school building.

"What is this?" I said.

"We can't walk any further. One more step and we fall." Koizumi gave a light kick to the air in front of him to demonstrate. "Though this is a simulation, I do not recommend trying to jump and grab Suzumiya-san. Best case scenario, you are eliminated as a contender and worst case scenario, you are simply eliminated."

That's a bit dark, isn't it, Koizumi?!

"My apologies. I hoped the pun would lighten the mood."

Behind us, the grey mist was approaching. If the calculations were correct, we had maybe five minutes.

A thought came into mind. "How about the jet pack?"

The time traveler shook her head once. "There is insufficient propulsion for me to carry someone for a long distance. I will be able to hover for a few seconds before the system crashes and we both fall. Besides, where can I go?"

I noticed the ruffle of Haruhi's hair and the slight billow of her blouse. "There's wind…"

Koizumi and the time traveler looked at me quizzically. The alien gave me a blank stare not unlike the one Nagato made.

I suck on my finger a bit and hold it out in front. Wind blew on it from the right. "If there's wind, that means there's a breach in the barriers, right? While we were in the maze, there's been no wind. Therefore, there's another opening you can go to—an opening to the right of Haruhi. You can land on the school building."

"Assuming there isn't an invisible wall right in front of that side of the school building, I can't carry Haruhi and fly there. It's too far."

"Then we create a walkway." I turned to the alien. "Is there enough data here to extend a part of the school building there? Enough for us to land on?"

Without a word, she raised her hands. The buildings all around her cracked and crumbled and fused together to form a small platform jutting out of the school building to our right. It was very crude and makeshift, all this rubble crudely put together, and I'm sure it was only staying upright for as long as she willed it to. I just hoped she doesn't decide to betray us to take the lead.

The time traveler let out a breath of nervousness. "Here I go then." She jumped and grabbed Haruhi. She fell a little bit before the propulsions of her jetpack activated. With the wind and the protrusion from the rooftop, she easily landed. The alien followed next, jumping a great distance forward and then turning in mid-air. She landed on the platform with the grace of a ballerina landing after a beautiful leap.

That left just Koizumi and I. Beside me, Koizumi gave a peculiar smile.

"So you do not wish to rescue the princess yourself?" Koizumi asked me.

"No. I can't."

"You are giving up?"

"That's not it. I'm simply not physically capable of turning mid-jump." I glanced to see the grey mist approaching. Still plenty of time. "Besides, I don't care one way or another if I do get the job or not."

"You care more about the safety of this fake Haruhi than your own? Despite knowing it is merely a simulation?"

"Hey, you're giving it up too." I countered.

"Ah, but my reasons are different. I never wanted to be leader. Just being the second-in-command of the SOS Brigade is tiring enough, not to mention all my duties with The Organisation. A leader needs commitment, and that is one thing I am not able to give. You on the other hand—"

"Look, just stop it, alright? I don't know what you see in me but there's no chance. I'm just a normal guy trying his best not to get himself killed. I'm not exceptional like you guys, I don't have any special skills. There's no way I could ever be the leader of a coalition of such extraordinary beings."

Koizumi opened his mouth as if he were to say something but decided against it. "I shall see you shortly at the finish line." Koizumi turned into a ball and flew to the girls.

As soon as he landed, more rocks appeared. Almost everything had been stripped away as the platform extended right in front of me. In this act, I could now see how small the space we were in actually was. Like a video game, it turned out the city in the distance and the night sky high above were just a background image. A placeholder for the real deal. Now the space around me was almost all pure white save for the building everyone was standing on and the platform before me. All I had to do was jump. It was simple enough, and without the visual placeholder for the ground, it was far less frightening. It was just a jump. One small hop.

And yet…why couldn't I do it?

All this seemed so…easy. A combination of our powers got us to the finish line with plenty of time to spare and yet…why hasn't anybody gone? If the time traveler with Haruhi won, why hasn't she been taken back to reality? Do we need to go altogether? We did have to work together to go through the trial but…still. Something seemed wrong.

I wracked my head for anything strange I saw, anything I noticed that the others didn't. I imagined the environment we had that simulated the night sky, the wind that softly fluttered outside the maze. Haruhi in her school uniform, her red armband with that distinctive title, 'commander'.

…wait. Haruhi in her school uniform?

But she'd be in bed by now in pyjamas. Or at least, she'd change at home. And even if she's still in her school uniform, she wouldn't wear the armband. It was a staple feature she wore for the clubroom only and Brigade related activities, not for anything else. If this was supposed to be a simulation of whatever was happening in the real world, why was she wearing the armband?

My eyes widened in realization. I quickly shouted at the alien. "Quick! Give me the map!"

Koizumi turned to me like I had just gone crazy but fortunately, she wordlessly threw me the map, making it arc through the invisible gaps back into my hands. I nodded in gratitude. I hoped I was right. I can't go back from this decision. I turned around and sprinted back where we came from.

"W-what are you doing?" The time traveler shrieked at me.

"Just trust me!" I shouted over my shoulder. Thank god I learned how to read maps, thank god a map was even MADE. The mist, as if angered by my actions, sped up its approach. I ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid bumping into the walls and failing multiple times but it did not hinder me at all. At the T-junction, I sped forward, going the other way. The grey mist was on my heels.

As I ran, I turned to where Haruhi used to stood. Sure enough, a mirror image of Haruhi projected itself. I caught glimpses of a shining gold tiara on her head instead of her usual yellow headband. The further I progressed, the more her outfit changed. Her hair was done up into a braided-up ponytail. Her bare neck now bore an expensive looking necklace. A flowing dress replaced her school blouse and skirt and on her feet were shoes made of crystal. By the time I got to the other opening, Haruhi looked every bit like Cinderella.

The mist was just on my back but a new challenge had appeared. The platform made earlier for me was gone, as were everybody else. It was just me, Haruhi, and the approaching mist. I could have went and jumped after her but then we would both fall. However illogical it was, I couldn't let Haruhi fall with me but there was no other way to get to her. Either I jumped and risked it or I left her to her fate, and neither of which were particularly appealing. Either way I couldn't save Haruhi.

That was alright because I didn't need to.

Haruhi could save herself.

"John Smith." I whispered to the wind.

Haruhi's eyes opened just as I was swallowed by the mist. The last thing I saw before I was fully consumed by the mist was her smile full of excitement as she looked up into the sky, the mist behind me turning into brilliant, blinding light.

Thud.

My landing was not at all smooth. I didn't expect the drop so when I fell that small distance, I crashed to the ground. A spike of pain ran up my knee and I hissed in pain.

When I opened my eyes, I seemed to be back in the closed space. Unfamiliar faces surrounded me and for a few seconds they drew a quiet breath. Then, without warning, the cheering began. Whoops of congratulations were shouted into the air and the fanfare began. A few people even managed to make some confetti rain.

"Huh?" was all I was able to say.

Nagato and Asahina-san pushed and weaved their way through the crowd. When they say me, Asahina-san ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Over her shoulder, I saw Nagato give me a single affirmatory nod.

"You did it, Kyon-kun!" Asahina-san cried.

I don't know what I did, but could you stay like this for a couple of seconds? I want to make all the guys jealous.

Unfortunately, Asahina-san eventually released her soft arms from her body. "Oh, I was so worried when I saw you but you did it! I'm so happy!" She jumped up and down in glee.

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary, my boy, you did exemplary." Date-san approached me, as did the rest of the judges.

The space between the crowd and I grew. My brain, hooked on the adrenaline still coursing my body, was taking its merry time connecting the dots.

"We had designed that trial based on your strengths and weaknesses. We gave a fairly strict time limit and you passed regardless with plenty of time. You gave your orders efficiently and had come up with some unique solutions to the problems you faced. It is only one quality of leadership but it is the one most people lack."

"So you designed the trial to test…me? What about the other nominees?"

Perfectly timed as always, Koizumi and the so-far nameless alien and time traveler appeared. On Koizumi's face was the most mischievous grin I have ever seen, the kind a child would make when he successfully pranked his friend.

"All part of the act. None of us were nominees to begin with. This test was designed for you and you alone." He bowed theatrically. "No, we were merely actors on a stage performing our parts so that the protagonist can shine. And how brightly you shined too."

Ignoring that stupid grin on his face, I said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I had thought you found my behaviour suspicious and that was why you turned around at the last second but it appears my theory was incorrect. It pained me not to give you any advice but there were other characters purposely built for that purpose."

No-san's last words stood out in my mind. Look for the princess? I've learned well from the Nagato and Koizumi school of vague advice.

"Yes, my role was a muted performance on my behalf. I could not be the one to guide you—you were the one to make the decisions. Consciously or unconsciously, you picked up on it fairly quickly back in the trial. I just have to ask one thing. That Suzumiya was a clone based on the real Suzumiya's memories and we detected a surge of power from her. Did you do something at the end?"

I wouldn't tell you in a million years, Koizumi. This is my secret to keep.

"I guess that shall be a mystery for me to unveil. Regardless, you continue to impress me, Kyon."

"So…does this mean what I think it means?"

Koizumi shared a look with Asahina-san and Nagato before turning back to me. "What do you think?"

I gazed over the crowd of expectant faces all staring at me, as if a spotlight had appeared right above my head. Troubling times were ahead and they needed someone for guidance. They thought that person was me. I guess I couldn't blame them. They only knew I was a human who passed a specifically designed trial. They only knew that I beat it against the odds, that others thought I was capable of doing this.

If I was being honest, there were two people's opinions who mattered to me on that point. The first was my own. The second belonged to a certain peculiar girl far, far away from here, probably in her pyjamas by now.

With a strangely strong resolution in my voice, I said five simple words. "I guess I'm your leader."

The subsequent cheers overwhelmed my senses. In the madness that ensued, I concentrated on the expressions of delight and relief on all of my friends' faces and for a second I thought I did make the right decision after all. It was a pleasant albeit fleeting feeling.

Music suddenly began playing and towards the middle, a small dance area opened up. Koizumi quietly sneaked away to the dance floor, his grey coat approaching a familiar female esper. Kyouko Tachibana looked happy enough as the pair started dancing and I was sure Koizumi had his usual cheeky grin though I suspect he was much more happy than he wanted to let on. More people joined the dance floor and in mere moments, a party was in full swing. Parties were never my cup of tea however, even if it was being held in my honour, and I weaved my way to a corner to watch. If I had more energy I might join in the festivities but tonight, I didn't feel like participating.

From the corner of my eye, I spot two people approaching me. The time traveler and the alien from earlier. With the two of us isolated, I finally took notice of the time traveler's mature, womanly charm and the alien's curious gaze not just to me but to everything around her.

"Mind if we join you?" The time traveler asked.

I shrugged. They didn't move away.

"That was me on the video call earlier. I should have introduced myself when I had the chance." She gave me her hand to shake. I realize then as I studied her face how much taller she was from me. "I'm Chiyo Miura. And this is Yoshie Iwami."

"You sound different in real life. Or were you using a voice modulator when we were talking?"

"Quite impressive observations skills." Miura-san smiled graciously. "Yes, I used a voice modulator to make my voice lower. Not by much, just enough so that my voice won't give away my presence when we inevitably talk in the trial."

I could see why she felt she needed to disguise her voice. If her voice were an individual person separate from Miura-san, it would be a flashy American celebrity wearing fur coats and gold jewelry covering her body. It was an unforgettable voice. "So you were in on this scheme the whole time?" I asked.

"Oh, let me be clear that none of us liked the idea of deceiving you. If I could, I would choose a different method of testing your abilities, something that doesn't make you lose trust in us. How things were done, us cooperating might be difficult."

Cooperate? Why would we cooperate?

"If you are going to be the leader—and now we know that is a certainty—you need a direct link between our factions. That is my job and that is Yoshie-chan's job. We are your new intermediaries."

"And…what's an intermediary?" I felt almost immediately embarrassed that I didn't know what that was.

"Simply put, we are the middlemen, the messengers. Any message or information you wish to convey to the leaders of the time travelers, the aliens, or the espers, we shall deliver it to them for you. This includes arranging meetings should that be what you or our bosses want."

"I'm assuming Koizumi is the intermediary for the espers then."

"You are correct. That was why we were chosen to accompany you on your trial. Cooperating with your brigade of friends, that is one thing, but with people you are unfamiliar with like us, that is a much more difficult task." She chuckled to herself as though she remembered a funny joke. "I think we shall be good friends, Kyon-kun."

Iwami-san bowed. "We are in your care." She whispered.

Logically speaking, it made sense that I would be sent intermediaries. From first impressions, they seemed nice people and they were loyal enough to the cause—whatever that cause may be. That had its pros and cons. It would make communication between the factions much easier on my side of things but it would also make it easier for them to monitor me. Rogue elements like Asakura and Fujiwara could easily figure out a way to manipulate me into doing something that might affect Haruhi. They might even try and use this information to kill me if they wanted to.

Ah, but that was a frightening thing to think about. No, let's just stick to the pros.

Although I am naturally wary of new people I encounter in this strange environment, Miura and Iwami don't seem like the kind of people who have secret agendas. More specifically, I doubt they have other agendas and if they do, they have nothing to do with me. I was merely a job to them, but it was a job that required absolute precision on their parts. Though this was only our first meeting, my gut told me they would not betray me. That's not to say they won't lie or cheat me however.

I might have stayed longer but as I gazed at my surroundings, my eyes caught the time on the school's massive clock. 8:34 pm.

Shit.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going." I smiled apologetically. "School night. But perhaps if I could have both your numbers should I need to contact you?"

I scrambled to find my phone but Miura raised her hand and shook her head. "No need. We shall see you tomorrow. We'll have a lot more time to talk then."

I'm confused by her words but the serious expression on her face told me I just needed to trust that she'll find me tomorrow somehow. I didn't think long on it. I quickly scouted out Koizumi, Nagato, and Asahina-san and said I would be leaving before heading down the stairs and left the school.

The events that led me to fall face down onto my bed were scattered and too mundane to recreate. I wasn't even sure if I changed to my pyjamas or if I stayed in my shabby clothes. I definitely left the door to my bedroom open because in the morning, I found Shamisen's curled up body sleeping right next to mine.

I woke up late the next day and I almost was late to school. Not that it would have mattered if I did show up late because Okabe-sensei was even more late than I was. Haruhi, normally the type to drift in and out of conscious thought at this time of the morning, was now hyperaware.

"Okabe-sensei's not usually this late."

It was strange. He was far from the most punctual teacher from North High but at the same time he was never this late. If he was sick, which had only happened once a year ago, another teacher would come in to take over. So he definitely was planning on coming to school unless something had happened to him just now.

"Maybe he got kidnapped on the way to school."

I turn back to Haruhi. "Isn't that a bit ridiculous? Why would Okabe-sensei be kidnapped?"

Haruhi shrugged. "You never know. Most students don't inquire into the lives of our teachers. He could have been doing criminal deeds in his off time and now he had got in trouble with the law."

"Considering all the tests he has to grade as well as running the Handball club, I don't think he has the time for organised crime even if he wants to."

Haruhi was about to say another ridiculous theory to me when Okabe-sensei finally came into the room. His face was red in embarrassment.

"So sorry for being so late."

His voice shook in an emotion I was not entirely familiar with. Not shame nor nervousness but something else. He cleared his throat loudly and it seemed to have steadied him a little bit.

"For the rest of the semester, we shall have a new assistant teacher. She is studying to be a teacher and shall assist me in class from now until the end of the year."

I see a leg pop out from outside. The red high heels were exceptionally high and the leg was covered in fishnet stockings.

"So without further ado, let me introduce you to your new teacher, Miura-sensei."

My jaw dropped to the floor, as did the jaw of all the other boys in the room. Miura-san—or should I say Miura-sensei—came in an outfit that bordered indecency. She had the look of a teacher down but instead of the homely cuteness Asahina-san (older) embodied, it was far worldlier and all the more stunning for it. Okabe-sensei next to her was doing all he could to not ogle her. I wouldn't blame him if he did. In the morning light with her red hair and blue eyes, she was the perfect example of exotic beauty.

"Thank you for the kind introduction. I shall make my introduction quick for everybody's sake. I am Miura-sensei but if you prefer, you may call me Miura-san. I am a teacher in training and my specialty is in history, science and IT but please, do feel free to ask me questions about other topics you may have a problem with."

Her eyes wander the room until they fall onto mine. A small smirk appeared on her face, a smirk meant only for me. To anyone who did not know the context it might have looked sexy but I knew better. This was a message.

"Above all, I am happy to help you. If you need me, you know where to find me."

In a second I saw a flicker, the beginnings of a flame ignited in Miura-sensei's eyes. Behind me, the wrath of the heavens was slowly brewing within Haruhi. Her eyes dug holes into the back of my skull. My fists clenched—it was all I could do to not gulp. In that moment a saying came into my head: out of my fire and into the oven.

Was I on fire or was I slowly being cooked in an oven? Something tells me I don't want to find out.


End file.
